Lost
by Saki-sempai
Summary: What's happening? Draco can't control his feelings anymore. He has to tell him....Yes, it is slashy...Harry and Draco....Chapter three is up, and four is coming! Woohoo!
1. Found

Tossing around in his sleep, his eyes fluttered open in fright. Sitting up and looking around wildly, it took him a few moments to realize that he was still in bed, with his bedding twisted around him. He took a quick glance around, and saw everyone around him still blissfully asleep.

Shaking his silvery-blonde hair out of his face, he wiped the sweat from his brow. The face of Draco Malfoy shined in the moonlight coming from the window.

Leaning against the headrest, Draco took a few deep breaths before thinking about what his dream had been about. He had dreamt about Harry Potter. Harry lay dying, with himself watching the proceedings His hands had been stained with blood, and Harry's head turned to look at him, his deep green eyes pleading for Draco to save him.

Draco knelt down beside the dying boy reaching towards his bloody body.

"Why Draco?" Harry whispered, though his voice seemed to carry to the ends of time.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't want this to happen!" He exclaimed, trying to close the wound with his wand. Discarding that after a few tries, he laid his head on Harry's chest, letting the blood stain his hair deep crimson.

This is when Draco had woken up. His heart started to pound in his chest, and slowly he got that down. He began to return his breathing to normal also. He took a few more deep breaths, leaned back against his pillow, and fell back into a troubled sleep.

First thing the next morning was Potions, which was not a good sign. The fifth year headed towards the dungeons, taking his usual seat. Class started ten minutes later, and a few moments after that; Harry came running through the door, looking completely disheveled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter. Now take your seat." Snape said, turning back to the board and rapping it with his wand.

"You shall continue where you left off, so get to work." He said, sitting down. Draco went to get his ingredients, and noticed that Potter was sitting by himself.

After an uneventful class, Draco headed out after Potter. He had meant to catch up to him, but Blaise had caught him before.

"Hey Draco, you seemed to be in a hurry, and particular reason why?" he asked, making Draco get a slightly mad grin on his face.

"Blaise, if I looked as if I was in a hurry, why did you stop me? Are you that slow?" Draco said, running off.

He spent the rest of the day trying to find Harry, but to no avail. When he finally decided to give up, he headed towards an empty classroom, which he knew had to have been teacher's quarters before, because it was made like an office, with everything they could ask for.

He ended up falling into another fitful sleep, and completely missing curfew. Walking down the hall, he headed towards the blank wall, and muttered the password.

"No entry…"the wall replied, making Malfoy swear loudly. He forgot that they had changed the password.

Storming off, he headed back towards the room he had just been, before falling over someone.

Looking down, he saw Harry, lying in the middle of the floor.

"Potter, are you trying to kill me?" he snapped, making the black-haired boy sit up.

"Sorry Malfoy, I had no idea that you would be wandering the halls at this hour." Harry said conversationally.

"Well, as it may be, I was locked out of my common room." He replied, looking down at Harry. "What's your excuse?"

"Same actually. Completely forgot the password change, and I haven't seen Ron or Hermione since last night." He replied to Draco.

"Well, I'm going to go sleep somewhere, and I suppose, some company wouldn't be bad. I wish it was anyone but you, but I can't be picky." Draco said, standing up and starting to walk down the hall.

Harry followed, and was met by a smirk. Draco had pulled out a bottle of something and set it on the table.

"Potter, let's get smashed…." He said, pulling out a couple of glasses. "That should make the night more enjoyable, no?"

"Hand me a glass." Harry replied, feeling his father show through him a little. As Draco passed him a glass, their hands brushed together for just a moment, making Draco blush for no reason.

It only took a few glasses before Draco started to sing. A few more glasses and Harry joined him. A few more glasses, and they were ready to pass out.

Draco pointed vaguely in the direction of a bed, indicating that he should take it. He was much more agreeable drunk. He himself fell on the couch and was out before his head had come in contact with anything.

Waking up halfway through the night, Draco walked over to a corner and puked. When he came back up, he stumbled over to the bed and fell back asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, his back felt really warn. Opening his steel-blue eyes, he blinked into the sun then he realized that he couldn't turn around. He saw a pair of hands around his waist, and looked to see who was so adamantly attached to his waist. Harry was sitting there, a content look on his face. Something was overcoming Draco as he reached down and brushed Harry's hair out of his face. Then he realized what he was doing.

"Git!" he screamed, practically jumping out of the bed. Harry squinted and looked up at him.

Jumping slightly at the sight of Draco, he jumped out of the bed also. Glaring at him, he exclaimed, "What did you do, Malfoy? Bloody pervert!" Harry screamed, before realizing that nothing had happened. His head pounded all ready from all of the screaming.

Instead of responding, Draco just ran from the room. Running until he found a Slytherin, he quickly got back into the Slytherin Common Room; glad to see no one else was there. Taking a few deep breaths, he began to argue with himself aloud.

"Why the hell was I in the same bed with him?"

_Because you love him, Drackie._

"I do not love him!"

_Yes you do!_

"Shut up! I do not love Harry Potter" Malfoy screamed into the emptiness, collapsing onto the couch. His eyes drooped, and he fell back to sleep.

When he woke up again, the common room was bustling with people. No one had bothered him, realizing that he had to have been drinking the night before. Blinking in the low light, he sat up and tamed his hair. Standing up a few moments later, he headed out of the room. With nowhere in particular to go, he headed towards the Astronomy tower.

He opened the hatch, and climbed onto the roof. A slight wind chilled him, but he didn't care. He needed some time to get control of his feelings.

The sun had begun to rise when Draco left the tower. Climbing down the ladder, he headed past the owlery, catching a peek of the raven-black hair. Stopping he took a quick look at Harry, and felt his heartbeat begin to rise. Shaking off the feelings, he walked back downstairs. Walking into the Great Hall, he heard random snippets of conversations going on.

"Yeah, the ball…"

"It's going to be so pretty!"

"Who have you asked…."

Draco sat himself down, and grabbed some toast. He wasn't really hungry, but after not eating for two days, he thought it might be a good idea. Pansy sat down beside him, and smiled.

"Hiya Drackie! I was wondering if anyone had asked you to the dance yet?" she said, trying to sound sweet.

"Pansy, what in the hell gave you the idea that I would want to go with you? You disgust me!" he said, not looking up at her. She looked at him, before stalking away angrily.

He stood up again, and walked out of the Great Hall, by himself. Heading in the direction of the dungeons, he settled himself down leaning against a wall.

Just his luck. He saw the bushy head of Hermione Granger, the lankiness of Ron Weasley, and Harry walking down the hall. Swearing, he just sat there, as they walked by. Harry gave him a fleeting look, but that was all the response he got.

He went through the rest of the day in a blur, before heading up to the Astronomy tower again. This time, when he arrived, he was not alone, however. As he closed the hatch, he saw Harry's raven colored hair glistening from the moonlight. Swearing quietly, he turned around and was meaning to go back downstairs. Harry looked up at him.

"Malfoy. Eh, fuck it and look at the stars." Harry said, leaning back, sounding almost peaceful.

Sighing, Draco sat down on the roof, in silence. They both just sat there, enjoying the company.

The silence was killing Draco though.

"What drove you up here, Potter?" Draco said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Ron and his whining. Then there's Hermione and her novels to Krum. All in all, it was sickening me, so I left. You?" Harry said, not bothering to look at him.

"Pansy. I told her to screw off, and she won't lave me alone. I just needed some air." He replied, letting the conversation die.

"Really? I always had the impression that you and Pansy were 'together'" Harry said, looking back at Malfoy.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, that has about as much of a chance as me growing wings and learning to fly." He said smirking.

Soon after this, the sun began to rise. Standing up and stretching, Harry looked at Draco and said, "It's nice to see a humane side of you, for once. It's nice." He said, smiling at he opened the hatch.

"Well, don't expect it to stay!" Draco yelled after him, still lying there. He thought of how Harry almost complemented him and smiled.

This went on for a while. Nearly a month later, Harry could be found sneaking off to talk to Draco on the Astronomy tower. They had really grown accustomed to each other, almost seeming to forget their five-year standing rivalry, but of course, their friends noticed.

A rather angry Ron had confronted Harry, and Draco had to deal with Pansy even more.

"Draco, why haven't you picked on Potty and the Weasel recently? You've been picking on Smith from Huffelpuff more." She said, smirking.

"No reason really. Potter deserved a break, so yeah. And I already said no, so don't ask me again." He said, as she opened her mouth to talk again.

That night, Draco had come up, not realizing how cold it would be. Harry was sitting there, his winter cloak draped around him.

"Why do we keep meeting like this, Draco?" Harry asked, watching the pale boy shiver slightly.

"I don't really know. It's just been comforting to talk to someone I can actually talk to." Draco replied, through chattering teeth.

Harry sighed and walked over to him. Throwing the cloak over the both of them, Draco actually smiled. Jumping slightly, Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you with my smile. I know I don't show it often." Draco said, grinning sheepishly, almost like a young school child.

"It was a nice change. Your sneer does get rather old." Harry replied, looking out to the horizon, following Draco's gaze intently.

They spent the rest of the night in silence, just watching everything in the sky.

The day of the dance came, and Pansy came down in a set of deep pink dress robes, on the arm of Blaise. Draco scoffed at them, as they left. He hadn't really been planning to go at all.

He had just wanted to think for a while. Draco's feelings were getting stronger for Harry, especially since the beginning of their little escapades. He had gotten to know the boy, and was realizing that he wasn't a complete git, which he had been trying to prove for the last couple of years.

Standing up, he decided that he needed to take a walk. Heading outside, he wandered through the empty halls, ending up in the owlery. Opening the door, Harry was sitting on a window ledge, and was talking to his owl.

Catching some of his conversation, he heard something about himself. Opening the door, he looked in, giving Harry quite a shock.

"Harry, I'm surprised. I would have bet anything that you would have been at the dance." Draco said, coaxing his owl down, holding a letter addressed to someone.

"Same for you, Draco. " Harry said, setting Hedwig back on her post and looking out the window.

Taking his owl to the window, Draco smiled. Watching it fly off, he began to watch some of the happy couples wander around.

Draco, I've been wondering. Why have you been so nice to me recently? You've been treating me…like…well…a human." Harry said, a slight tinge appearing in his cheeks.

"Well, after realizing that you weren't a worthless git, it was nice to talk to someone having the same problems." Draco replied, turning to face him.

"Well, it's been a nice change. I don't miss the old you, to tell you the truth." Harry said, turning slightly redder.

"Yeah, I do want to apologize for being such a bastard when we were younger. My father was the one that taught me all of the pureblood shit, and I took it to heart." Draco said.

" Well Draco, I want to say I'm sorry for all of the times I got you in trouble, which are way too many to count. Truce?" he said, extending his hand.

"Truce." Draco replied, taking his hand in his own and smiling kindly, for the second time.

"There's also something else I wanted to tell you." Draco said, trying to pull up his courage.

"What is it?" Harry said, looking back out the window.

"Well, to tell you the truth, and this will sound absurd, I know, I think I may be developing a crush…on …you… "He said, saying the last part in a small voice.

Harry turned to look at him, warily. He looked a little shocked, and then smiled.

"That's really cute, Draco. Can't say that I can return it, but it is cute." Harry replied, watching Draco shiver again. Harry took one of his hands and enclosed it in both of his, trying to warm the pale boy up.

Draco blushed, bringing some color back to his cheeks. Harry was so warm and happy, and he was just this depressed thing, but he knew what it felt like to be in love, not that he said anything, of course. Sliding his cloak off of his shoulders, Harry wrapped it around Draco, in another attempt to warm him up, before taking both of Draco's hands in his.

Draco looked up at Harry, a small bit of kindness showing through his usually cold steel-blue eyes.

"Thank you…."Draco muttered, looking ashamed of himself for being so weak. Draco slid against the wall, leaning against it. Harry sat next to him, not having anywhere else to be.

They stayed there fairly long, before heading back to their common rooms. Draco felt better for letting out the truth, and Harry was confused.

When Draco sat down, Pansy came over to him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Draco, but Blaise was just so nice, and then forceful. But did you enjoy your relaxing?" she said, leaning against him.

"Don't touch me, whore." He said, standing up and heading towards the dormitories. He fell asleep, with more fitful dreams to plague him.

He continued to go back the Astronomy tower, on nights that the weather would permit it. Harry would always be there, and they would just relax and talk. Draco was waiting for the right moment, but not having much luck. One night, they had been sitting under a blanket that Draco had smuggled up for them. He had wrapped one of his arms around Harry without him noticing, and was enjoying looking up at the sky with him. Interrupting it, Harry looked at him.

"You know Draco, I've been thinking. Do you remember the night of the dance?" he asked, looking at him.

"Of course." Draco replied, looking into the green eyes with much love, it seemed.

"Well, I wouldn't mind…. I mean…well…. ummm…."he said, stumbling around for words.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco said, rubbing his side gently.

"Umm, well you know ho you said you had developed a crush on me? Well, since them, I haven't stopped thinking about that. And well…ummm…here." Harry said, reaching up and gently pressing his lips against Draco's. For a moment, then he broke away, turning a lovely shade of red.

Draco had not been expecting this, at all. He sat there for a moment, letting is hand drop. Harry stood up, running over to the hatch. Kicking it open, he ran down the ladder quickly. Draco came to his senses and followed him. After a couple of corridors, he caught Harry by the wrist.

"Please let me go, Draco." He said, trying to break his grip. Draco held on tighter, and pulled Harry towards him, before enclosing him in a tight embrace.

"You can't make me," Draco said stubbornly, not hearing the footsteps coming towards them. A gasp came out, and a girl ran over to Harry.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione said, completely abandoning her search.

"Ummm…. hi Hermione!" Harry said, blushing even deeper. Draco turned around, desperate to get away, but Hermione caught his hand.

"So that's been where you've been disappearing to. Harry, if it was something as a relationship, you could have told me, you know. Ron might not like it, but I completely support it." She told the two, making Harry and Draco both smile, ever so slightly.

Draco turned back around as another set of footsteps came running up.

"Harry, mate, where have you been? We've been searching everywhere for you! What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron said, watching Draco warily.

"I haven't done anything, Weasley." Draco replied, watching Harry slightly. He had been so happy a few moments ago…

"Well, it was nice to see you. Good night, Gryffindors." Draco said, heading in the direction of his common room, as Harry turned around to follow Hermione and Ron back to their own common room.

Hermione didn't say anything as they sat down by the fire in silence. Ron looked livid, and Harry excused himself after a few moments. Heading towards the dorm, Ron leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

"Malfoy beat me, didn't he?" Ron said, talking to Hermione sadly.

"I'm afraid so, Ron. I told you to tell Harry, but no, you didn't listen to me…" she said, looking into the fire. Harry walked back down, looking at Ron.

"What did you need to tell me, Ron?" he said, looking at the two. He was slightly confused now. Ron, looking scared, leaned over and kissed Hermione gently, acting as if that's what he meant to do the whole time.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and after a few moments, Ron looked back up at her, thanking her with his eyes.

Harry just turned around and stalked off. He knew that those two would get together; it wasn't much of a secret. He went back to bed, climbing under the warm sheets.

"Ron! Why on earth did you do that?" Hermione said a few minutes later. Her eyes were still wide from shock as she watched him

"I can't tell him Hermione. I'm sorry." Ron said, turning bright red, before he got up to go to bed also, with Hermione following a few moments later, both of them really confused.


	2. hurt

**Ok, this does introduce a character of my own, and he will play a good part in this later, I promise.**

Chapter 2:

The next day, a Thursday, Potions was their first class. Draco ate a quick breakfast, and headed down to the dungeons early. When the other students walked in, he had had his head on the desk and was thinking. A hand fell upon his shoulder, but unfortunately it was that of Pansy's.

"Hey Drackie, are you all right?" she said to him kindly, before taking her seat next to him.

"I would be if you weren't touching me," he growled at her angrily. She looked back abashed. Most of the class had heard it, and the eyes he caught were Harry's.

"What Gryffindorks? Never seen an argument before?" he snarled at them, as Harry looked quickly away.

"Why don't you just shut up, Malfoy?" Harry said, looking over at him exactly when professor Snape walked in.

"Not arguing are we, boys? Ten points from Gryffindor, and be glad it isn't more." Snape said, turning to the board and beginning class.

Afterwards, Draco had meant to catch Harry and explain to him, but had never gotten the chance.

He went the rest of the day looking, worrying, and finally he just hope that weather would permit.

When he left that night, he had another blanket over his shoulders, and he headed quietly up to the Astronomy tower.

Setting himself down, he noticed no one was up there. A tear slipped down one of his cheeks, and he just looked to the far-away ground.

"Draco, I wasn't expecting you so early." Harry said, coming up through the hatch. Draco's eyes grew a little brighter, and he walked over to Harry, throwing the blanket around themselves.

"I wanted to apologize, for earlier today." Draco said a little later. He had his head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry had an arm around him.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied, looking down at the pale boy's face, shining in the moonlight.

"Well, I started ragging on you and the other Gryffindors, just because of the Slytherins around me. I should be nicer to you guys…" Draco said, the sadness he had felt earlier returning.

"Well, the way I figure it, we need to keep up the charade. If we don't people might get suspicious. The only people that actually know are Ron and Hermione." Harry said, trying to cheer Draco up.

"I suppose you're right." Draco said, snuggling a little closer to Harry and smiling.

No one noticed the boy's over the next couple of months. Draco did notice that Harry was starting to get nervous about something, and whenever he asked, Harry just ignored him. They were getting less and less time together, due to their OWLS. When the tests finally started, Draco realized that he hadn't needed to study much at all.

He went through the tests one after another with absurd ease. Sure, he dropped the cup he was levitating, but that was ok.

Their last test was History of Magic. Draco worked, wanting to just finish it, when he noticed Harry start to spaz out, falling to the floor. Gripping the desk tightly, he saw one of the people handing out the quiz walk with him out of the room.

Draco finished sloppily, not caring about his work. When they were excused, he bolted, attempting to find Harry.

A couple of hours later, he could hear the part coming from his common room. Not being in the mood to celebrate, he headed towards the Owlery, knowing it would be empty.

He sat down and waited, hoping that he would come to find him. Once it past midnight, he went and headed towards the Astronomy tower. Harry wasn't here either. Draco just sat up there, hoping, praying that he would come. His prayers were never answered.

When he returned to the common room the next morning, he saw quite a few people passed out. Disgusted, he ran upstairs to change and walked right back out.

Draco decided to walk the empty halls. He tried the library, the owlery, everywhere, trying to find him. No matter what he tried, he could not find Harry. He just sat in the library until Madame Pince kicked him out.

Grumbling angrily, he went back to the astronomy tower, to find Harry there. He looked awful, as if he had spent the day crying, or something. Spinning around when he heard the hatch open, he nearly knocked Draco off the tower, Draco let the boy cry, feeling his shirt get wetter and wetter against his chest.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Draco said, finally sitting up.

"Draco, I killed him. I killed Sirius Black because of my stupidity…" Harry said, his head still against Draco's chest.

"You killed your godfather? How Harry?" he replied, stroking the black-haired boys head.

Harry explained what had happened to him last night. He talked to Draco about everything, including his father.

"That bastard! I'd completely forgotten he was even a deatheater. He didn't hurt you or anyone else, did he?" Draco said, concern in his voice.

"Well, he didn't kill anyone at any rate. No Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius." Harry said, not mentioning the prophecy.

Draco swore loudly, out of anger for his family. They had made his love sad, and he wouldn't stand for that.

"I'm glad you told me." Draco said, leaning back, with Harry's head still on his chest.

They stayed like that until morning broke, when they both woke up. Draco looked up and stretched, realizing that they were going to leave in a couple of days.

And alas, those days passed. They were heading home on the train, and Draco was by himself. He hadn't wanted to sit with the annoying Slytherins, so he just took over another compartment. He had been sleeping when he felt something on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw a pair of green eyes looking right into his.

"Harry? What's going on?" Draco said, sitting up. Harry embraced the boy, before running out of the compartment, leaving Draco feeling comfused, until he fell asleep again.

Many things happened over the summer, and when Draco came back, he looked different. He was stronger, colder, and all around, he just had the look of evil going. He had been made a deatheater, according to his father's wishes. He had been given a mission, but he didn't want it. He didn't want to kill Dumbledore.

He had sat with the Slytherins on the ride there, with his head in Pansy's lap. She was stroking his head, and started laughing when Blaise fell into Crabbe's lap. He had just come back from lunch with one of the new teachers.

As the train slowed down, everyone began to change. They all left before he did, and Draco turned to the luggage rack.

"Harry, you may be invisible, but I can tell you're up there." He called out, closing the door behind the other Slytherins.

Harry jumped down, looking at Draco. He embraced him tightly, and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco pushed him away, clutching his left arm painfully.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Harry said, holding a hand out to him, his eyes full of concern.

"I don't want you to see it. You'll want to never see me again." Draco said, turning around. Harry grabbed his arm, and pulled up the sleeve, and looked up at Draco.

"Why did you do this?" Harry said, looking at the dark mark engraved on Draco's arm.

"I didn't have a choice! He wanted to kill my mother, and I couldn't have that!" Draco said, collapsing to his knees.

Harry understood. Kneeling down, he wrapped the shaking boy in his arms again. If he could have, he would have done anything to save his parents either. Neither of them had noticed that the train had started to move. The door opened, and a woman with mousy brown hair peered at them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but would you boys like to get off the train before we get to London?" She asked them, a glimmer in her eyes.

They both looked up in shock, and stood up, releasing each other. Following Tonks, they jumped onto the landing and headed towards the school. Tonks kept shooting them weird looked, when Draco stopped Harry.

"How are we going to explain why we're late? It might look suspicious…" he said.

Tonks looked at them ludicrously. "You mean this is a secret?" she said, slightly amused.

"Yes, we've been together for almost a year now, and the only people that know are Hermione and Ron." Harry explained, blushing slightly. Tonks smirked.

Draco turned Harry around, muttered the words, "I'm sorry", and punched him hard in the face. Harry stumbled backwards, as Draco grabbed his wand and healed it. Then taking out a knife, he drew it across his own face before Harry could say anything.

Tonks smiled. "You're a smart one, aren't you? Now it looks like you were dueling. Well, I'll go get someone to come get you, hold on." She said, walking to the gate.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Harry." Draco said, embracing him quickly and smiling. When he saw someone coming, he threw on his usual sneer and looked at Snape.

"Have we been dueling? Well then, Potter, Draco, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take some points away from the both of you. 30 points for dueling and 20 for showing up in muggle attire. Now get inside before I make it more." He said, threateningly, tipping his head to Tonks before going inside.

They both walked inside, looking downright awful, and sitting at their respective tables.

"Harry! What on earth happened to you?" Hermione said, starting to siphon off the blood.

"Dra-Malfoy punched me. We were dueling." Harry said, loudly enough that people would quit giving him weird looks.

After awhile, they headed back to the Gryffindor common room, where they sat quietly for a little while. Harry was sad, and they tried to cheer him up. Nothing was working, so he told them he was going to take a walk, even though it was well past curfew.

Heading through the portrait hole, he only had to go a few steps before hearing footsteps behind him. Ron caught up to him, and smiled. Harry turned around, and was caught by surprise when Ron knocked him to the ground.

Ron was holding him tightly, and Harry's eyes were huge. He had no idea what was going on. In his ear he heard Ron mutter, "I love you, Harry."

Braking free from Ron's grasp, Harry stood up, slightly shaken. Backing away from him, he was scared.

"What are you saying Ron?" Harry said, looking nervous. Ron stood up, smiling brightly.

"I love you, Harry. When you and Draco got in that fight, it gave me an open chance." Ron said.

"Ron, Draco and I just needed an excuse. I still lo- I'm still with him." Harry said, watching his friend. Ron eyes grew huge, and he hung his head hung as he walked back to the portrait hole, but not before saying, "Harry, piss off." and slamming the portrait shut.

Harry ran up to the Astronomy tower, in hopes that he would be there, but he wasn't. So Harry sat there, tears dripping down his face.

Feeling something warm envelop him, Harry looked up. Draco had walked behind him, and had his head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco said, wiping Harry's tears from his eyes

gently.

"I'm confused. I'm just confused. Ron just told me he loved me." Harry explained.

Draco sat up, looking shocked. Walking in front of Harry, he took both of his hands in his own and looked kindly into Harry's eyes.

"How do you feel for him, Harry?" Draco asked, looking into his eyes. Harry's eyes welled with tears again, as he looked at the boy that was so kind to him.

"I don't like him like that. I love you." He said, telling Draco that for the first time.

Draco blushed, before embracing Harry tightly. "I love you too, Harry James Potter." Draco said, smiling at him. Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled out a small bag and handed it to Harry.

Harry took it, questions clogging his eyes. He opened it gently, turned it upside down, and two solid silver rings fell out, each with a different design to represent their houses. Harry looked up at him.

"I had them made this summer, before the incident. I wanted something to represent our love, but I didn't want it too obvious. If anyone asks, just claim that you have a girlfriend from outside the school." Draco explained, taking the rings and placing Harry's on his hand and his ring on his own.

Harry looked at it in the moonlight, and smiled thankfully. He was speechless.

Nothing really happened until they had potions together the next day. Sure, Harry had Snape and before that had been a free period, but that was not exciting in the least.

There had been about ten students that had made it from their original class, four Slytherins, three Gryffindors, one Huffelpuff, and two Ravenclaws. Harry smiled slightly at Malfoy, and could have sworn he had gotten a wink in return.

Ron was sitting over by Ernie Macmillan resolutely not looking at Harry. Hermione was sighing again, she hated being in the middle of them so much.

When they saw Slughorn's stomach protrude from the other side of the door, they grew silent. Behind him was a tall, young man with startling blue eyes and short black hair. He was fairly thin, and was smiling happily.

"Hello everybody! Before we begin today's lesson. I'm excited to tell you we have another teacher in the makings at this school. This is Hatsuharu Takihashi, and he's doing his final year of teaching assistance here, before he can get hired!" Slughorn said, shoving the young man in front of the class.

"Hello! Like he said, I'm Takihashi Hatsuharu, but please don't call me that. I'm Haru. I decided to follow around Slughorn, even thought I should be following around Snape. I want to teach defense, but not that I don't enjoy potions!" Haru said, making a gagging noise as Slughorn began pulling out random potions.

"Hrmm, lets see. I graduated at the top of my class from Ravenclaw, with Defense and Transfiguration at the top of my skills. What else? Well, I've trained at Durmstrang for one year, and at Kanu for another. I suppose that's it…. Oh, and I'm only 19, that's it! Anyways, I smell something truly yummy coming from one of these…" he said, walking behind the desk, and leaning over one of them enthusiastically.

So Slughorn stood back up, and started teaching, as Haru took notes on him. Everyone watched the student interestingly, and got to work when they needed to. Once they got to work, Haru took to wandering around the room, looking at the students' work.

He lingered by Harry for a moment, before smiling and clapping at him. Drawing Slughorn's attention, they both smiled.

"Harry, just like your mother! She was adept to potions-making too!" Slughorn exclaimed, before they both walked away.

When class ended, everybody left to go to lunch, Haru followed them, and Slughorn returned to his chambers to eat. A little lost for the moments, he walked up to Professor Dumbledore and asked him where he was supposed to go. Dumbledore pointed to any of the house tables, so Haru settled himself at the Slytherin table. All of the Slytherins were eyeing him warily, as he looked at the food in front of him with a slight disgust. Everyone was giving him weird looks as he pulled out a book and read, instead of eating. Standing up, he started to walk out of the hall, but not before running headlong into a door, knocking himself out.

When he woke up, he saw a few of the potions students around him. He recognized one of them as Hermione Granger, and the other one he knew was a Weasley, but that was it.

"Whoa, that was fun…" Haru muttered, sitting up in the hospital wing. Harry had been talking to Madame Pomfrey. He walked over and smiled.

"Awake, Hatsuharu?" Pomfrey said, walking over to him, smirking. "Just like when you were back here as a student. I should have figured you would be down here soon."

"Were you in here a lot, Haru?" Hermione asked, looking at him. Ron smirked, along with Harry, after throwing Harry a dirty look.

"Tons. I think I spent half the school year here. But, I made life fun, I suppose. The only regret I have is that I wasn't here last year. Man, that would have been fun. Fred and George are gone now, aren't they?" Haru said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, my brothers now own a joke shop in Diagon alley. Doing quite well, I heard." Ron replied, following Haru along with the others.

"Ah, I knew you were a Weasley. And there's one more still at the school, correct?" He said, walking in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah, but why are you leading us to the Gryffindor Tower, Haru?" Hermione replied, watching him go along.

"Well, Dumbledore knows the wild parties that go on up here, so he added my room here. I think he thinks that I'll control you guys, when actually I'll just end up helping." Haru said, smirking slightly.

They talked throughout the night, getting to know each other. Everyone was getting happier, at least.

Over the next couple of weeks, everyone began to get adjusted to Haru. He was funny, kind, and a huge klutz. He also seemed to be growing a small crush on a couple of the students, and many of the girls saw him as a prize.

A lot had happened between everyone. Ron still wasn't happy with Harry. Harry and Draco's relationship had been put on hold for a moment, because of school. They met when they could, and they were going to meet in the tunnel leading to Honeydukes, so they could spend some time together that wasn't at night.

They did just that, talking and laughing in that tunnel. When they left, they snuck through the trap door and went in different directions. Harry headed towards the three Broomsticks, because he had sworn that he would meet Hermione and Ron. Before he knew it, Draco had embraced him quickly before running off.

When he walked though the oak doors, he was thrilled. He sat down and talked to them, and left not long afterwards.

Following Katie and one of her friends, they heard an argument, so they all kept quiet. Few people witnessed the events afterwards, so when they returned that night, everyone was badgering them. Life went on however, even though Katie had to be taken to St. Mungo's.

Haru had gone to the first Quidditch game, and didn't really cheer for anyone. He liked both houses, and really didn't care which one won. He had been talking with Harry on their way back, and he seemed slightly distressed. Losing Katie had been awful, and he just wanted his friends to go back to normal.

Haru left him with the words, "Harry, things will get better, they always do. Just believe that they will." and left him to think about it.

When Harry returned to the common room, he started to look for his friends. He saw Ginny first, who pointed in Ron's direction. He was wrapped so tightly around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell who was who. A large amount of bushy brown hair went running in the other direction, and Harry followed. He followed her into an empty classroom, and when he entered, she saw the canaries she had gotten so good at keeping her company.

"So, Hermione, those are nice." He said, trying to not sound too stupid.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Ron? "She asked, in a higher pitched voice, much unlike her own.

"W-Was he in there? I didn't see…" he replied, trying not to let his voice get higher.

"Oh, Harry, don't pretend that you didn't see them, it was kind of hard not to!" Hermione snapped, making Harry jump.

Just then, Ron walked in, leading Lavender along. Taking a look at the two already in there, Lavender let out a giggle, and wrapped her arms around Ron.

"Hello, Hermione, Harry." Ron said, acting as if nothing had happened. Lavender giggled behind him again.

"Good bye Ron!" Hermione said, tears running down her cheeks, as she shot her birds at him. She ran out into the hallway, and Harry tried to follow, as Ron just shrugged.

Harry lost Hermione a few minutes later, before heading to wander the halls. He settled himself against a wall, and heard footsteps walking up to him.

"Harry, what are you doing out here? You're just asking for detention." Draco said, as Harry looked up at him.

They walked around, as Harry explained what happened. To tell you the truth, Draco looked as if he almost felt bad for Granger.

"That Weasley's as dumb as a troll sometimes, I think. It was obvious even to me that Granger liked him." Draco said.

Harry nodded, and when they got back to the portrait, Harry gave Draco a swift kiss on the cheek before walking inside for the night.

**Zee: Hiya! I'm the author, and I was too lazy to write last time. I know, I'm a lazy ass...But I totally rock.**

**Harry: You do not...**

**Zee: Do too!**

**Harry: Not.**

**Zee: Too.**

**Harry:Not.**

**Zee: Too!**

**Draco: Shut up!**

**Zee:...You just wait...**

**Draco: Wait for what?**

**Zee: Hehehe, wait until you find out what you do next time...**

**Draco...what are you going to make me do?**

**Zee: That's for me to know and you to find out...**

**Draco:...Shit...**

**Zee: I'll update soon ,but I do have to get it written first! Sorry this one went really fast through the year...I'm ashamed. The next one is going to be fun though, I'll give you that! No killing me if It doesn't come as soon as you want though, deal?**


	3. Times past

A/N: So sorry it took so long, you kow how these things go. Work and schools and all...but anyways...this one will open up your eyes to some of the people at Hogwarts, or for me, this is my interperation of how they act.

Chapter 3:

As the weeks went on, Harry was seeing less and less of Draco. He would just disappear for long periods of time, and Harry was getting to the point to where he was almost bored.

Sitting in his bed, his thoughts went to a place they hadn't gone in nearly a year. His thoughts had found their way back to Cedric.

Of course, no one had known. Not even Hermione in the beginning.

Cedric had been one of a kind, for sure. Strong willed, smart, and definitely handsome.

Harry thought about the whole thing that night, just lying in his bed with his blankets tightly around him. He was still trying not to cry as he thought of the Triwizard Tournament. He didn't want to let go of Cedric. He would have given his own life for Cedric's. It just wasn't fair.

Nostalgic thoughts filled his head. He remembered when they had first met, in his third year. Cedric had been so perfect in Harry's eyes, it was amazing. But he just pushed those thoughts away when he was younger. He believed that he was strange enough already, without adding homosexual into the mix.

Back in his fourth year, he finally started to admit it to himself, but not anyone else, of course. It was all Cedric's fault had been his first way of thinking.

"**Harry! I can't believe you made it into the tournament! How did you trick the goblet into accepting you?" Cedric asked him, wandering over by Harry as the walked back to their respective common rooms.**

"**I didn't put my name in. I don't know who did…" Harry said in response, looking at the older boy.**

**Cedric looked at him skeptically before resting a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Harry turned his eyes towards the taller boy.**

"**Well then, I suppose we'll just have to do our best then, right? I have to turn here. G'night Harry." He said, turning down a hallway, leaving Harry there, and blushing slightly. He shook his head and walked to his common room.**

That had been the first time that Harry had ever been in contact with Cedric, and now that thought will be burned in his head forever. They had remained distant for a while afterwards, but after the first task, they had started to talk again.

"**Thanks again for the save, Harry. If it hadn't been for you, I would have gone down in that first task." Cedric said, leaning against the wall next to the window ledge that Harry had been sitting on.**

"**Well, I had help too, and I couldn't leave you in the dark. It was the right thing to do." Harry replied shrugging. The bell rang overhead, warning them that class was going to start. Hopping off of the window ledge, Harry turned to say good bye to Cedric.**

**He hadn't been expecting Cedric to hug him in the deserted corridor. Harry was rigid at the taller boy just rested on the smaller boy's shoulder.**

"**C-Cedric!" Harry exclaimed, hearing the final bell ring overhead. Cedric just sat there, quite happy with where he was.**

**When Harry started to shake, Cedric stood up again. Grasping one of the smaller boy's shoulders, he smiled.**

"**Cedric, what the hell did you do that for? I'm going to be late now!" Harry exclaimed.**

"**So just ditch the class. You can claim that you got sick. I just wanted to talk to you. Get to know the real Harry James Potter, not the one I grew up hearing his name every night before I went to bed at home." Cedric said, starting to walk down the hall. "If you want to talk, follow me, if you want to be late to class, go to class."**

**So Harry did the logical thing, he followed Cedric. He wanted to get to the bottom of this thing.**

**When they got to a deserted classroom, one that hadn't been used in years, Harry sat himself down on the teachers desk, with Cedric settling himself next to him.**

"**Why did you do that Cedric?" Harry demanded. His hands were clenched on the edge of the desk.**

"**Because you were just so damn cute, Harry." Cedric replied. He flashed his perfect smile at the younger boy, making Harry's heart beat just a little faster.**

"**I'm not cute…" Harry muttered, looking down. "So what do you want to know about me that the rest of the world doesn't know?"**

"**Everything. Tell me everything, Harry." Cedric said, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry blushed a deep red, and went to explain about what he remembered.**

"**Wow…I didn't know you had such a traumatic childhood… I'm so sorry to bring it up." Cedric said, a hand resting on the boy's shoulder again. Harry looked at him, a few tears dripping down his face. He hadn't wanted to seem so weak, but he couldn't help it.**

**Cedric reached down and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. Leaning down, he pressed his lips softly against Harry's, making Harry look at him shocked. When Cedric broke away, he smiled.**

"**I've wanted to do that for over a year now. Ever since you fell, I've wanted to understand you, Harry. I think I'm doing a little better now." Cedric said, right as the bell rang for dinner.**

**Cedric smiled and left, as Harry reached up to touch his lips. He hopped off the desk and walked to the Great Hall, not the least bit hungry. Sitting himself down between Hermione and Seamus completely in shock of what just happened, they both gave him a fleeting look before returning to eating.**

'How could I dare to think of such a memory?' Harry thought to himself. Tears started to run down his face, and he couldn't believe he had even thought of that again. The next thing he was thinking of was after the ball, when Cedric tried to help him with the next clue.

"**Harry!" someone said from behind him, making Harry look behind him. Cedric looked stunning, all dressed up and such. Cedric smiled when he saw Harry turn around.**

"**Watcha need, Cedric?" Harry said a little apprehensively. He wasn't particularly happy with him at the moment, dancing with Cho and all.**

"**Will you meet me in about an hour? I'll wait outside the Gryffindor common room, if you would like." Cedric said, making Harry look at him questioningly. "What? I just want to talk! Also, bring your egg." Cedric said.**

"**All right. In an hour, right?" Harry said, looking almost annoyed. Cedric nodded and Harry walked off into the common room. Changing quickly, he sat for nearly 45 minutes with his egg in his lap.**

**When the time came, he bid goodbye to Ron and Hermione, ignoring their questioning looks.**

**Right as he walked out into the corridor, there was Cedric. He smiled and stood up, glancing at Harry quickly.**

"**Where are we going, Cedric?" Harry said, following the taller boy. The egg laid heavily in his arms, it was very annoying.**

"**I'm going to show you how to get the answer for the next task. Do you want me to take the egg?" He said looking back and watching Harry.**

"**I got it." Harry muttered, turning a little red. Cedric smiled at this, he looked so adorable when he blushed.**

**They arrived at the prefect's bathroom, and Harry looked at Cedric questioningly, but Cedric just shook his head, and led him inside. Turning on the taps, he let the tub fill.**

"**So how will this help me, Cedric?" Harry asked. Smiling, Cedric reached up and took off his shirt. "God man! What are you doing?" Harry said a little too loudly.**

"**Well, you can't get in fully dressed can you?" Cedric said, sliding his pants off, but leaving his boxers on for Harry's sake. Sighing, Harry followed suit, to Cedric's happiness. So Cedric jumped into the pool sized tub, and beckoned Harry to join him. Harry walked over to the side, and sat on the edge. Balancing the egg on the side, he jumped in after Cedric.**

**Harry swam around for a few moments, trying to get used to the water. He didn't notice when Cedric swam up behind him, but he did notice Cedric pull him into a tight embrace from this position. Harry blushed bright red, and looked down.**

"**What's wrong Harry?" Cedric muttered in his ear. Breaking away from him, Harry swam over to the edge, and pulled himself up to sit on it.**

"**Did I do something to offend you, Harry?" Cedric said, swimming over to him.**

"**Why do you do that?" Harry muttered, still looking down. Cedric pulled himself up and sat next to him.**

"**Do what, Harry?" Cedric asked in response.**

"**You know what I mean. When no one else is around, you hang all over me, but when you're out in the public, you're all over Cho…I'm sick of it!" Harry said, grabbing his clothing and the egg before running from the bathroom. Cedric, tried to call after him, but it didn't work.**

'Well, I ended up figuring out the clue anyways, so why does it matter?' Harry thought after this one. He had his face buried in the pillow, and the blankets over his head. He could hear his roommates now, some sleeping, some changing, and some just sitting around talking. Harry didn't want to talk, because he knew what he would end up saying, so he just continued his little trip of his.

**Harry was happy when the first task finished. He was ecstatic when the second task was finished. He only had one more to go. After they escaped the water, Harry found himself walking alone again. Heading back up to the castle, he felt a hand enclose around his wrist. Turning to face whatever had him, he saw Cedric smiling down at him.**

"**What do you want?" Harry said coolly, making Cedric drop the smile right off his face.**

"**I missed you. You haven't talked to me recently." Cedric replied. "I can understand if you're still mad at me though."**

"**I'm not. I just thought you had chosen Cho. I couldn't blame you either; she's much prettier than I am." Harry said, coming to a dead stop and looking at the ground.**

"**Don't say that, it's not true! You are five times better than Cho in every way! I just thought you were avoiding me." Cedric said, dropping Harry's arm, and tackling him to the ground in a hug.**

"**I thought….never mind. Cedric, you're very heavy." Harry said, looking up at him. Cedric smiled and rolled off the boy, pulling Harry on top of him. Reaching up, he pulled the smaller boy down and kissed him fiercely on the lips, much unlike their first kiss. Harry's eyes grew wide, but finally, he just let it happen.**

**When they broke apart, Cedric smiled at him. "Like I said, at least five times better." He said, making Harry smile slightly.**

**Harry climbed off of Cedric, and laid on the wet ground next to him. Cedric turned to his side, and placed one arm on Harry's waist for a moment before getting up. Helping Harry up, they headed towards the castle.**

**When they walked through the doors, Cedric led Harry back to the classroom where they had first gone. Harry looked up at him questioningly, but he just shook his head.**

**Opening the door and then locking it behind him, Cedric smiled. Wrapping his arms around Harry tightly, he brought his mouth down into another kiss. Harry just closed his eyes, until he felt one of Cedric's hands slide under his shirt. Rubbing his back, the hand moved to the front of Harry's body and began caressing the young boy's chest. Harry broke them apart and looked at Cedric.**

"**What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking up at Cedric. Cedric looked down at him for a moment, and then went and sat on the desk.**

"**I'm sorry Harry, I was just caught up in the moment. Will you forgive me?" he said, watching as the younger boy walked up to the desk and rested his hands on Cedric's knees.**

"**Yeah, I forgive you. It almost felt….nice." Harry said, looking down again and turning bright red at the thought. Cedric just smiled and pulled the boy closer to him again. **

**Leaning down, Cedric began to spread kisses up and down the young boy's neck Harry almost moaned from this, making Cedric smile wider. He wrapped his arms around Harry and the younger boy just sat there, at the mercy of the older one.**

**When Harry let his shirt slide off of his body, he realized what was happening. Looking up at Cedric, a few tears splashed down his cheeks. Cedric stopped for a moment, and looked down at the boy.**

"**What's the matter, Harry?" he asked the smaller one, wiping the tears from his eyes with his thumb.**

"**N-nervous. I've never kissed someone before you. And here you are…" Harry drifted off, but Cedric knew.**

"**Nothing to be nervous about, Harry. I'll stop if you tell me to." Cedric said, smiling down at him again.**

**Harry just nodded, and Cedric went back to his fun. A few moments later, Harry let out a moan just as the door opened. Looking over at the person, Harry nearly groaned. Hermione was watching the two.**

"**Harry! There you are! Ron and I were so worried when you didn't come back after the task. Why aren't you wearing a shirt, and why does Cedric have one of his legs wrapped around you?" Hermione asked. "…Oh…god…I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to disturb you!" she said in a high voice, and she walked towards the door. Harry looked up at Cedric, and quickly ran over to Hermione.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"he muttered, grabbing her arm. She turned to him and smiled.**

"**We don't have to tell each other everything, Harry. I can understand if you wanted to keep this quiet. Just as long as you're happy, right?" Hermione said in a gentle voice. Harry led her over to Cedric, who smiled at her.**

"**Sorry to scare you like this. Cedric Diggory." He said, extending his hand to her.**

"**Hermione Granger. It's not a problem. We probably wouldn't have met at all otherwise." She said, taking his hand. Smiling at him, she turned to leave.**

"**Don't have Harry out too late. I'll make up some excuse for Ron. Good night, Cedric." She called over her shoulder.**

**After she locked the door, Harry let out a sigh. "That was way too close, Cedric…" he said, as the taller one nodded in agreement.**

"**But where were we?" Cedric said, snaking one arm around Harry. He pulled the small boy up to him, before dropping to his knees, taking Harry with him. Leaning him over, Cedric looked at the younger boy underneath him.**

"**Please don't go all the way, Cedric…" Harry said in a small voice, and Cedric winked at him.**

" **As you wish." He replied, before showering the younger boy in kisses again.**

Harry sat up after this, realizing how lucky it was that he was even a virgin anymore. After that encounter, they had many like it, but none of them ever got that close. He had forgotten how Hermione had found them. But after this whole thing happening, he had to go and die. He had to leave Harry to deal with his feelings. But in that maze, Harry hadn't cared. Harry was going to leave Cedric to die, eaten by that maze itself.

**Get out of my way, Potter!" Cedric yelled, running past the shorter boy to the glittering cup.**

"**No way in hell, Diggory!" Harry said, smashing past Cedric, making him fall.**

**Cedric looked down, and saw something slowly wrapping itself around his wrist. Harry was still running when he heard Cedric's strangled cry.**

"**God dammit, Harry, help me!" Cedric cried, making Harry stop and turn to him. Then he slowly turned back to the cup, and then again to Cedric. Memories of each other flashed in his eyes, and Harry ran back to Cedric.**

"**Reducto! Reducto!" Harry yelled over and over, cutting the branches from him. One began to enfold its way up Harry's leg, but he just involuntary yanked it away, causing it to open a huge gash. Groaning slightly, Harry helped Cedric up again.**

"**For a moment, I thought you were going to leave me there…" Cedric said, looking down.**

"**For a moment I thought I was going to, too." Harry said, accepting Cedric's help as they both went for the trophy. Walking slowly, just to be sure, Cedric looked down at Harry when they stopped.**

"**You take it, you've saved me so many times in this maze." Cedric said, smiling, but Harry shook his head.**

"**That's not how it's supposed to work. You would have beaten me in a race here. It's yours." Harry said.**

"**No."**

"**Let's both take it then. It's still a Hogwart's victory." Harry said, looking around.**

"**You're on." Cedric said. "One, two, three…." Both took it, and both felt the trophy leading them somewhere completely new.**

"**Did you know that the trophy was a portkey? Do you think that this is part of the task?" Cedric said, before Harry fell to the ground, with the combined pain from his scar and his leg. "Harry! What's the matter?"**

"**Take the portkey back, Cedric. TAKE IT BACK!" He yelled, gasping for air.**

**Then the next thing he knew, Cedric was on the ground next to him, and he was against the statue. Harry looked around wildly, and found Wormtail.**

**Once the battle ended, Harry took the portkey back and just laid there on the ground over Cedric, as they had so long ago. Sobbing over him, he heard the joyful music and everyone cheering. No matter what anyone said, until Moody forcefully took Harry from Cedric, did he finally acknowledge his death.**

By the time he had thought through this, Harry was sobbing again. Most of the other boys had fallen asleep, but Seamus and Ron could still the boy that was in between them. Harry couldn't help it though. He still missed Cedric with a passion. But for a while he thought that he had someone to help him through the death.

"**Harry! It's all right, mate." Ron said, after seeing Harry thrashing around. He had another nightmare, and it wasn't like he could control himself in his sleep. **

"**Damn Cedric…" Harry muttered, just loud enough for the people next to him to hear. Of course, Ron thought it was about his death, but Seamus didn't really know.**

**Sure, Seamus couldn't believe that the Dark lord had come back, but it was so hard to disagree with that black-haired boy sometimes. He was just so cute when he got so serious.**

**Seamus had been watching Harry again. When Harry had walked into a clear corridor, Seamus followed. Turning around, Harry grabbed a hold of his shoulders and faced him.**

"**What the hell are you doing, Seamus?" Harry snarled at him. He was in a bad mood as it was.**

"**I can't help it. I'm drawn to you. I don't want to believe you, but there is also the point that I do want to know. Tell me what you saw, Harry." Seamus said, looking into his fierce eyes.**

"**You want to know? Fine! I saw one of the people I love most get murdered right before me. I fought the bastard that brought it on him, and I got away clutching his body to mine, in a desperate attempt to bring him back! Anything else you would like to know?" Harry said, nearly shouting at the beginning, but by the end he was just shaking, about to cry for about the millionth time.**

"**You loved him?" Seamus said quietly, taking a few steps towards Harry, not wanting to make him mad again.**

"**Yes, I loved him. Now you know the big secret about my life, happy? You and Hermione." Harry said, wiping a couple of tears from his eyes. Releasing Seamus, Harry ran towards the deserted common room. He had a bad habit of ditching class, but it wasn't his fault, he wasn't going to walk into a class crying.**

**He had sat himself down in front of the fire, trying to stop the tears. When he heard footsteps behind him, he couldn't bring himself to care. When he felt a pair of arms wrap around him comfortingly, he just leaned into them. The person let him cry all over both of them, and Harry was glad. When the person reached up to wipe the last of his tears away, Harry opened his eyes. Seamus looked at him, and wrapped his arms around him again.**

"**What are you doing?" Harry asked, his voice slightly groggy. He looked up at Seamus again, and Seamus turned bright red, releasing him.**

"**I couldn't help myself. I don't like to see you hurting, Harry." He replied, the smaller boy just watching him for a moment, before crawling back into his arms. "What are you doing, Harry?"**

"**You held me like Cedric did." Harry muttered, just letting Seamus hold him.**

'I can't believe I used Seamus like that. I should be disgusted with myself.' Harry thought to himself. He was facing Seamus now, who was turned away from him, still awake. Sometimes he did miss being held by him, but he can't go back to Seamus, he had Draco now. At least he hoped he did…

**Harry couldn't help himself, he cried more than Cho these days. But Cho was just a filthy slut in his eyes anymore, so what could he say. **

**Tears splashing down his face again, Harry sat alone on his bed, trying to stop. He knew he couldn't help it, but it was so embarrassing trying to stop himself from crying every five minutes.**

**He didn't hear the footsteps ascending the stairs. He didn't hear the door open. He just felt himself stop crying. Seamus looked at him, looking right into Harry's eyes again. Smiling a little, Harry pulled Seamus onto his bed to hold him closer. Seamus was always the one to comfort him. He was glad to have such a friend, even if he still didn't believe the whole thing happened.**

"**Why were you crying, Harry? Were you thinking about Cedric again?" Seamus asked, and Harry nodded. **

**Seamus swung his legs over the bed, as Harry leaned against him, comforted by just his presence. The Irish boy just gave off that kind of aura. Looking down at him slightly, Seamus smiled, and ran a hand through Harry's beautiful black hair. Harry looked up at him, and Seamus kissed him gently.**

'Seamus was just a replacement for Cedric. I can't believe I used him so much. I took my anger out on him. I just wish I could apologize now.' Harry thought, still facing Seamus. He looked like such an angel this night, with the moonlight hitting him just right. 'Of course, Seamus used me too…' he thought after a moment.

"**Harry…I love you." Seamus said one night, as he sat by Harry in the empty common room. Everyone else had gone to bed.**

"**Why would you say that, Seamus?" Harry said, looking at him questioningly.**

"**Because it's the truth, Harry. Ever sense I saw your vulnerable side, I know that I loved you. You didn't seem so unattainable then." Seamus said, standing up and kneeling down by Harry's chair.**

**Harry turned to face him, and looked into Seamus's shining face. The moonlight suited him well. He reached out at touched the Irish boy's face. Seamus stood up after a few moments, and Harry went into his outstretched arms. Embracing tightly, Seamus buried his face into Harry's hair. Pushing Harry down to the ground, Seamus looked down at him from their position. Harry looked up at him, and Seamus started to kiss Harry, gently at first but soon after getting it very passionate and controlling.**

**Seamus pushed Harry's shirt up and started to rub his chest, moving in slow circles downward, while still capturing Harry's mouth with his own. When his hand hit Harry's pants buckle, he slowly began to undo it. Harry pushed Seamus away for a moment.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Harry said, looking up at him irritably.**

"**You don't want me to do this? It would be the best way to let your anger out about Cedric." Seamus said, knowing that he had said that wrong.**

"**My anger? I don't have any damn anger about how I should have died rather then that beautiful boy, understand me? No anger!" He yelled, trying to get up. Seamus just pinned him back down.**

"**I thought you just said you didn't have any anger about it. You sound pretty angry." Seamus said, smiling at Harry.**

**Harry looked down from where he was. He couldn't believe that he just screamed at him. Harry just looked up and said, "Fine, do what you want. Just don't go all the way." Almost just like he said to Cedric. Almost.**

"**I promise." Seamus said, winking at Harry kindly before devouring his mouth in another kiss. His hand went back to the buckle. Harry moaned loudly into Seamus's mouth, knowing this was not going to end well.**

**Finally finishing with his pants, Seamus pushed them down. Reaching down there, Harry cringed at his touch. It was nothing like Cedric's soft gentle touch. He tried to move away, but Seamus held him there with one hand.**

**Neither on them could hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. But when they heard a loud gasp from the other side of the room, they both looked up.**

"**I'm so sorry for disturbing you…" Hermione squeaked out, before turning towards the stairs.**

"**Hermione! Stop!" Harry yelled, fighting his way from Seamus, but she had gone running up the stairs already.**

"**Holy shit, that scared the hell out of me." Seamus said, before smiling at Harry. "Sorry mate. I got caught up in the moment."**

"**It's all right, I'll explain it to her tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Harry said, sliding his pants on.**

"**I'll join you." Seamus said brightly, and Harry glared at him. "Oh, ok. I'll go sleep in my own bed." He said, sounding disappointed. He kissed Harry once more, before going to bed.**

'I refused to see him after that. But I didn't cry over Cedric but in my own mind anymore either. So I suppose Seamus did have a purpose.' Harry said, looking around. Everyone appeared asleep, but now he was wide awake. Getting dressed, he reached for his cloak, but not before a hand enclosed him, Harry looked up, and Seamus smiled at him.

"Why were you crying, Harry? You do sob rather loudly." He said looking at the black-haired boy.

"Why do you think I was crying. I escaped up here and thought about _him_ for the first time in nearly a year." Harry said, looking down slightly.

Seamus smiled and didn't saw anything. Sitting next to Harry, he pulled the boy closer to himself, and felt Harry start to cry softly again. But Harry pushed away from Seamus.

"I told you. I don't want to be near you again, even if you do hold me like Cedric did." Harry said, running from the room. He continued to run, after throwing on the invisibility cloak and found his way to the astronomy tower.

His hopes weren't high, but on the off chance that Draco was there, that would be very nice. Climbing the ladder, he opened the trap door, but didn't see anyone. Sitting himself down, he looked out to the sky, still dark as anything with its beautiful stars. He could still feel the tears coming softly and calmly.

Feeling a hand fall upon his shoulder, Harry looked up. Draco smiled down at him.

"Hello, Harry." He said simply, sitting himself down next to him. Draco brought himself close to Harry, wiping the tears before rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "What's the matter, Harry?"

"The past, nothing more. But Draco, you look so pale. What's the matter?" Harry asked. Draco looked away rather quickly.

"He-who-must-not-be-named has been asking much of me, and I must keep up appearances. I'm so sorry." Draco said.

Harry saw him and the sadness in his eyes. Pulling Draco's face towards him, he gently kissed him, just as Cedric had done so long ago. Draco looked at him, slightly shocked, but then just started to kiss him back.

"It's always all right. Just don't leave me." Harry said, breaking the kiss a few moments later.

"I won't leave you, Harry. I swear this to you." He said, wrapping his arms around Harry and burying his face into Harry's chest, just relaxing . They stayed like that until day break.

-----------------------------------

So another one done, and another one to go. It wasn't much of a cliff, but I have some funnnnn stuff coming up, in a couple of chapters, whill they still be there for eachother? Well, I hope so, but my mind isn't always so trustworthy. Til then, Sayonarra!

-Saka


End file.
